qui a peur de la vilaine petite araignée?
by lillysatine
Summary: Rodney déteste les araignées.Slash JohnRodney


_**QUI A PEUR DE LA VILAINE PETITE ARAIGNEE ?**_

Rodney dormait paisiblement dans ses quartiers lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement. Désorienté, il mit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il venait de quitter les bras de Morphée vu que tout était calme autour de lui. Se disant peut être que c'était l'un de ses stupides subordonnés qui venait interrompre son sommeil réparateur en l'appelant sur sa radio, il demanda à Atlantis d'ouvrir la lumière et tendit la main pour attraper sa radio. Mais ne rencontrant que le silence, il la reposa en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se préparait à se recoucher en pestant contre ce qui l'avait réveillé quand il sentit l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil revenir en force.

Il tourna alors doucement la tête et faillit pousser un hurlement.

Devant lui, à à peine un mètre de son oreiller, se tenait sur le mur une innocente petite araignée immobile.

Rodney se figea et toute couleur déserta son visage.

L'araignée avait beau être minuscule, il était terrifié.

Le scientifique, depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, était devenu plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais là, face à cet horrible et énorme monstre plein de pattes velues, il dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri strident de frayeur.

Il se leva précipitamment et alla se coller contre le mur opposé, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette nuisance. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute après tout s'il avait une peur bleue des araignées et ceci, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et après tout, on ne pouvait être parfait en tout. Cependant, cette phobie lui gâchait la vie car combien de fois avait-il failli s'évanouir en en voyant une alors qu'il était avec d'autres personnes ? Et combien de fois avait-il été traité de froussard en essayant de se sauver en en voyant une s'approcher un peu trop près de lui ? Le pire avait été certainement lorsqu'il avait hurlé comme une fille lorsque à l'université, son camarade de chambre, pour plaisanter, lui avait posé une minuscule araignée sur le bras. Rien qu'en y repensant maintenant, il avait des frissons.

Rodney se rendit compte soudain qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique et essaya de respirer calmement tout en continuant à fixer l'araignée du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire mais ne pouvant rester indéfiniment collé à son mur, il fit un pas prudent.

-Allez va-t'en, quitte ma chambre et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, commença t'il à murmurer faiblement, Kavanaugh par exemple.

Pour toute réponse, l'araignée commença à descendre de son mur vers le sol.

Complètement paniqué à l'idée que celle-ci s'approche trop près de lui, Rodney poussa un cri strident et en un éclair, il avait quitté sa chambre, toute pensée rationnelle ayant déserté son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir frappé à la porte du colonel Sheppard qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il sentit la honte l'envahir.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'était ouverte devant un John à moitié réveillé.

-Rodney, mais que faîtes-vous là à trois heures du matin ? Et dans cette tenue ?

La voix était pâteuse.

Le scientifique, tout à sa frayeur, n'avait pas pensé à s'habiller et était resté en t-shirt blanc et boxer bleu qu'il utilisait généralement pour dormir.

Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est rien colonel. Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé.

Il se préparait à quitter John pour rentrer dans sa chambre et affronter le monstre qui devait toujours s'y trouver quand ce dernier le retient.

-Non Rodney, ce n'est pas rien si vous venez me déranger en pleine nuit. Entrez et vous allez m'expliquer.

Et avant que Rodney ait pu protester, le colonel l'avait entraîné dans ses quartiers.

Une fois entré, le scientifique garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas expliquer sa terreur enfantine à John qui allait certainement se moquer de lui.

-Alors ?

Rodney leva la tête et pour la première fois depuis que John lui avait ouvert, prit conscience qu'il n'était pas habillé et que son ami n'était pas mieux puisqu'il portait en tout et pour tout un bas de pyjama.

Il ne put s'empêcher alors de rougir devant le spectacle d'un John à moitié nu avec les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et espéra très fort que ce dernier ne remarque pas son trouble.

-Alors Rodney, je vous écoute, dit soudain John en interrompant ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'était assis sur son lit et fixait le scientifique d'un regard insistant.

Essayant d'ignorer l'image d'un John à moitié nu sur son lit, Rodney fixa un point du mur sur le côté et répondit.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit colonel, ce n'est rien.

-Rodney, réprimanda doucement le militaire.

Rodney soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable. Il savait de toute façon qu'il allait tout dire. Stupides sentiments aussi qui l'avaient poussé à aller inconsciemment frapper à la porte de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret pour que ce dernier le protège. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier ne se moquerait pas trop fort de lui car sinon, il savait que son cœur serait blessé.

-En fait, euh…Voilà euh…Il y avait cette araignée dans ma chambre et je les déteste et euh…J'ai dû paniquer et euh…Enfin, sans le vouloir j'ai frappé à votre porte et euh…

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant complètement humilié et de ce fait, ne remarqua pas le sourire attendri de John.

-Vous avez peur des araignées McKay ?

Rodney prit une pose défensive et croisa les bras.

-Et alors ? C'est un problème ?

John laissa un sourire amusé jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je suis juste étonné que vous ayez peur de quelque chose d'aussi petit alors que vous n'hésitez pas à affronter un Wraith, c'est tout.

-Je sais, répondit seulement le scientifique ne voulant pas avouer que s'il avait osé tirer sur le Wraith sur la planète où malheureusement le docteur Gall était mort, c'était pour protéger la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Et vous êtes venu ici pour ? Continua John.

Rodney murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et le militaire, qui se sentait très flatté que Rodney soit venu le voir pour qu'il le protège, prit pitié.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais aller dans votre chambre et tuer ce vilain petit monstre qui fait peur au grand Rodney.

Et c'est sous le cri outragé de ce dernier que John passa un sweat et quitta sa chambre en cachant un sourire.

Resté seul le scientifique se réprimanda d'avoir été aussi stupide et de s'être fait passer pour quelqu'un de faible aux yeux du colonel. Puis profitant du fait qu'il soit resté seul et que ce serait certainement la seule fois, il s'assit sur le lit et prit l'oreiller de ce dernier. Il ferma alors les yeux et respira l'odeur de John.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il reposa vivement l'oreiller et essaya de prendre un air innocent.

-Je suis désolé Rodney mais je n'ai rien vu. Elle a dû se cacher.

Ce dernier se sentit pâlir en se voyant retourner dans sa chambre qui contenait toujours le monstre et qui attendait certainement qu'il revienne pour l'attaquer.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici cette nuit et demain, lorsqu'il fera plus clair, je serai mieux à même de découvrir où elle s'est cachée.

Rodney, en entendant ces mots, pâlit encore plus.

-Do…Dormir ici ? Avec vous ?

Sa voix était croassante.

-Oui Rodney, avec moi, répondit patiemment John. A moins que vous ne vouliez retourner dans votre chambre ?

Rodney ne voulait pas retourner dans ses quartiers mais il ne voulait pas non plus dormir avec John. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il cachait ses sentiments et il ne voulait pas que cette nuit, il fasse quelque chose qui le trahisse et qui mette fin à cette amitié qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie. Ou dans d'autres quartiers.

-Vous oubliez que tous les quartiers sont occupés par les membres du Dédale et que l'infirmerie est n'a plus un lit de libre à cause d'une épidémie de grippe.

Rodney avait oublié. N'ayant plus aucune raison de refuser s'il ne voulait pas rendre suspicieux son ami, il hocha la tête tout en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien vous faire pendant votre sommeil. Je sais me tenir.

La voix de John était amusée.

Pensant qu'au contraire il aimerait bien que John lui fasse des choses mais que cela n'allait jamais arriver, Rodney se dirigea sans un mot vers le lit tandis que John se redéshabillait.

Lorsqu'il vit ça, le scientifique poussa un cri indigné.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je me déshabille. Pourquoi ?

Ne voulant pas avouer que dormir avec un John à moitié nu à côté de lui allait être un enfer, Rodney ne répondit pas et s'installa dans le lit tout en se serrant au maximum de son côté.

John, qui avait remarqué que son ami lui avait laissé la place la plus près de la porte comme s'il comptait sur lui pour le protéger, eut un petit sourire et s'installa dans le lit avant d'éteindre les lumières.

-Bonne nuit Rodney.

-Bonne nuit colonel.

Le silence régna quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne continue.

-Et merci pour ne pas vous êtes moqué de moi.

La voix de John était douce quand il répondit.

-Mais de rien Rodney, mais de rien…

Et finalement, le silence se fit lorsque les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Rodney se réveilla à son heure habituelle, c'est à dire six heures.

Il se sentait bien.

Entouré par des bras forts, il se sentait en sécurité. Et le battement du cœur qu'il entendait complétait ce merveilleux sentiment que quelqu'un l'aimait suffisamment sur lui pour le protéger.

Se demandant qui pouvait être cette personne, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se raidit en voyant qu'il était dans les bras de John et que les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

John dormait toujours du sommeil du juste alors Rodney se relaxa et en profita pour observer son ami.

Dans son sommeil, ce dernier faisait très jeune, comme si tous les soucis liés aux Wraith et aux responsabilités qu'il avait en tant que militaire le plus haut gradé n'existaient pas. De plus, John dormait en ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres et Rodney sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Inconsciemment, il leva alors la main et caressa la joue de son ami endormi et laissa échapper son secret dans un souffle.

-Je t'aime John…

Soudain, à sa grande horreur, il se retrouva à fixer deux yeux noisette (avec même des petites parcelles de vert, nota-il inconsciemment) et il blêmit tout en retirant vivement sa main.

-Co…Colonel…

Ce n'était pas possible. Non, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il ne pouvait avoir révélé son secret. Il sentit son cœur se fissurer. Maintenant John allait le détester et le jeter hors de l'équipe. Non, son ami n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas homophobe. Mais désormais leurs relations allaient être tendues ou pire, teintées de pitié et Rodney sut qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se leva précipitamment et refusant de croiser le regard de son ami (ex ami ?), il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, il sentit une main l'agripper.

Rodney poussa un petit cri mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva dans les bras de John.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça.

La voix de John était calme mais Rodney, qui avait l'oreille collée contre le cœur du militaire, pouvait entendre les battements affolés de celui-ci. En réponse, son cœur s'accéléra.

-Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends que tu me dises ces mots…

Rodney leva un regard étonné vers John et se sentit rougir devant l'expression de tendresse qui ornait le visage de ce dernier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait que dire et John en profita.

-Je t'aime Rodney. Depuis toujours certainement même si je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte que lorsque j'ai cru que tu allais mourir à cause du virus des Ancients. Je pensais que tu aimais les femmes donc je n'ai rien dit et je me contentais de ton amitié. Même si j'avoue qu'à certains moments, comme la nuit dernière, je profitais de la situation pour t'avoir près de moi. Je n'espérais rien de ces moments car j'ai appris très tôt que tu étais et resterais à jamais inaccessible. Aussi, imagine ma surprise lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin et que je te vois me regarder avec tendresse et me dire ces mots que je croyais ne jamais entendre. Je suis si heureux Rodney…

Ce dernier était sous le choc. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait cru que John pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui.

Ce dernier dut sentir son incrédulité car il réaffirma avec force.

-Je t'aime.

Avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre premier baiser.

Et devant la tendresse et l'amour qui se dégageaient du baiser de John, tous les doutes de Rodney s'envolèrent et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement.

Plus tard dans la journée, John annonça à Elizabeth que lui et Rodney étaient désormais un couple et que celui-ci emménageait avec lui. La jeune femme leur donna sa bénédiction et leur promit de s'occuper personnellement de Caldwell si ce dernier leur posait des problèmes.

L'araignée de la chambre de Rodney (enfin maintenant ex-chambre) ne fut jamais trouvée mais vu que quelque part, elle était responsable de son nouveau bonheur avec John, Rodney aurait de toute façon interdit qu'on la tue. Il en vint même à refuser qu'on leur fasse leur moindre mal. Et s'il en voyait une, c'était l'occasion idéale pour se faire réconforter par John tout en hurlant pour qu'on écarte ce monstre de sa vue. Et non, il n'en profitait pas. Enfin, seulement un peu. De toute façon, John n'était pas en reste puisqu'il s'arrangea pour avoir le DVD du retour du roi, troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux, et qu'il fut ravi de serrer fort Rodney dans ses bras lorsque la vilaine araignée apparut sur l'écran et que Rodney commença à pousser des petits cris de terreur. John adorait jouer le rôle de protecteur de Rodney.

A partir ce de jour, les araignées vécurent heureuses et tranquilles sur Atlantis et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Enfin, pas trop car il ne faut quand même pas exagérer non plus.


End file.
